A conventional pop-up drain stopper linkage assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,179 B2 and contains: a lift rod fixed on a basin on which a faucet is mounted and configured to be pulled upward and pressed downward; a drain base screwed with a bottom of the basin and cooperating with a screwing element, the draining base including an outlet defined on a top thereof and a through hole formed on a peripheral side thereof; a connector connected with the through hole of the drain base; a coupling rod retained with a bottom of the lift rod and moving vertically in response to the lift rod, the coupling rod including a plurality of orifices formed thereon; a driving rod including a first segment, a second segment, and a spherical ball adjacent to the first segment and rotatably connected with the connector so as to form a fulcrum, wherein the first segment extends into the drain base from the through hole, the driving rod also includes plural fitting portions arranged proximate to the second segment, and one of the plural fitting portions selectively fits with one of the plurality of orifices on the coupling rod, such that the driving rod moves upward and downward in response to the coupling rod and causes a lever movement along the fulcrum; a drain stopper including a bottom end retaining with the first segment of the driving rod from the outlet of the drain base, and the drain stopper moving upward and downward in response to the lever movement of the driving rod, wherein the drain stopper moves downward, the outlet of the drain base is turned off, and when the drain stopper moves upward, the outlet of the drain base is turned off.
However, the coupling rod is removed from and is fitted with the first segment of the driving rod repeatedly, thus fixing the conventional pop-up drain stopper linkage assembly under the basin troublesomely.
A distance exits between any two adjacent orifices on the coupling rod, so the first segment of the driving rod cannot be adjustably moved on the coupling rod.
The driving rod selectively retains with the one of the plurality of orifices on the coupling rod by using the plural fitting portions, and a protrusion of any two adjacent fitting portions resists against the plurality of orifices, thus adjusting the driving rod difficultly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.